Be yourself!
by Fuyukichi
Summary: When she heard him tell "I don't like selfish girl", Yaito decided to change. But was it a good idea?


**A/N :** _Hi! It's the first time that I wrote an OS on Megaman part and I'm a little bit scared, haha. Well, anyway...I love the Enzan/Yaito (or Chaud/Yai in English) since the elevator episode and I needed to write something about the two of them. It's been a while since I watched the anime, and as for the video game...I've never play to them, unfortunately, so I'll be probably out of character (not a lot, I hope T_T ). _

_Oh, and English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if there are mistake. I tried to fix them but grammar and me aren't friends..._

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer :**_ Megaman / Rockman doesn't belong to me. Fortunately._

* * *

**Be yourself!**

As a little girl, Ayanokôji Yaito was someone very aristocratic: for her, having an army of maids was something normal, and it seemed that the maids thought the same way. At this time, she was only ten years old and already nobody wanted to tell her "no". She was the daughter of Gabcom's president after all, and if he wanted that his little girl had everything she wanted, then, everybody followed the orders, even if they were pissed off all of this.

Then, three years later, she drastically changed. It was like if a witch came and took all the aristocratic side of the girl. And, suddenly, even if they were happy, the maids wondered what happened, and if she was really Ayanokôji Yaito. Wasn't it strange that the egocentric little girl became the good little girl like this? Only Yaito herself knew it. The answer was only one name.

_Ijuuin Enzan._

When she first met him, she thought that it was a jerk, who she didn't want to have to do with him. After all, he was the son of her dad's rival and she didn't like his behavior. Until that she found herself stuck in an elevator with him.

_He saved her_.

The jerk that she thought he was saved her. And from this very moment, she began to secretly love him. At first, it was only a little girl crush, something that she didn't care at all. But when she went living in Kingland, she understood that it wasn't a crush. It was something stronger than that, something that she couldn't forget.

Of course, she thought about tell him, but it was something really difficult and she decided to keep it for herself, even when she saw him for the last time, when she was thirteen years old. Yaito remembered this day like if it was yesterday. She remembered it well because it was the day when her heart broke and that she began to change.

His father had been invited to a party by one of his partner and, of course, he took Yaito. There, she saw Enzan, standing against the wall, talking with a well-dressed girl. Yaito felt a little bit jealous and, with assured step, she came near of them. And then, she heard it.

"_I don't like selfish girls."_

She was broken. He didn't like selfish girl and she was one, if even the worst of all of them. He didn't like selfish girl, he probably hated her since their first met. Then, despondent, she didn't try to talk with him and wait alone until the end of the party. Since then, she didn't leave Kingland and she didn't try to see Enzan. She sent letter to Meiru and the others, of course, but she didn't see them, afraid of meeting Enzan himself. It was from this moment that she started to change.

It's been two years, now, and she was already fifteen years old. To his father's saying, she was a beautiful young girl who would be as beautiful as her mother later, and that's why he really wanted her by his side for the next party. At first, she didn't want, but when she heard that the party would be in a hotel, she accepted. If she was annoyed, she could go in another part of the place, or even in her room.

That's why she was here, a cup of strawberry milk in the hand, waiting and sighing. The party was as boring as the one she went when she was younger, and she still wondered why her father wanted her: he was talking with his partners, not paying attention to her. Tired, she decided to leave the party for a while, hoping that nobody would notice it. Then, she went to the elevator but, whereas she was near, she saw the door closing in front of her eyes.

"Oh, wait! Please, wait for me!" She said, talking alone.

Then, the door opening and she looked at it in confusion. Perhaps is the elevator smart? She never heard about this but she didn't care: she hurried up to go into it before the door closed behind her.

"You could say "thanks", you know."

She startled and turned her face to see the man of her dreams and nightmares.

"_Enzan!? _Why are you here!?"

She was really surprised because she didn't know that it would be here. Her father never talked about it!

"It seems that we have the same partner, it's all."

He was still a little bit cold, but a smile was drawn on his lips. She couldn't help but blush, especially because they were in an elevator, like the day that she fell in love with him. Perhaps it was fate, she didn't know, but she wasn't reassured. She wasn't preparing for this day.

"So, how are you since the last time we met?" Enzan asked.

"I'm…fine, and you?"

He looked at her, frowning, and she wondered what happened.

"I'm fine too. I heard that you didn't want to see me, I'm surprised to see you here."

_He…What!? How does he know that I didn't want to see him until I was prepared to it !?_ Yai thought, scared.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She tried to ask, hoping that her voice was strong.

"Netto told me."

_ This Netto…I'll kill him!_

"I don't know what he told you, but it's not what you think."

"Oh? And what do I think?"

His smile was still here, and she just wanted to erase it. Seeing that she wouldn't answer him, Enzan sighed and continuing:

"Netto told me that you heard me tell to a girl that I didn't like selfish girl. Because of that, you though that I didn't like you and you tried to change yourself for the past two years, right?"

"Netto…I'll kill you…" Yai cursed, angry.

What could she do, now? Enzan knew why she didn't want to see him and that she wasn't herself just for him. Was it possible that he understood why she did that? She hoped no.

"It's time to fix things. I said that I didn't like selfish girl because this girl was annoying me. It wasn't really gentleman but I don't regret it."

"What?"

"In truth, I don't care if people are selfish or not."

The elevator stopped and the door opened in front of them. Yai was quiet, trying to understand. Did she hear well!? She did her best to change for nothing? Enzan came in front of her and, putting a finger on her forehead, he declared with a little smile:

"To be frank, I like selfish girl. Especially those with big forehead."

And then, he left the elevator just before that the doors closed. Yai was stunned for some seconds and, when she realized what he said, tears fells on her cheeks and a big smile was drawn on her lips. She opened the elevator doors and began hurrying to catch Enzan.

Because now, she knew that she could be herself.


End file.
